Dodoria
| JapName = ドドリア | RomName = Dodoria | AniName = Dodoria | MangaName = Dodoria | AltName = Commander Dodoria | CanonTo = | FirstApp = Dragon Ball Z | Date of death=December 18th, 762 Age | Race = Unknown | Allegiance = Planet Trade Organization (Commander, ??? - 762 Age) | FamConnect = Frieza (Boss) Zarbon (Cohort) Cui (Cohort)}} Dodoria is a character in the manga, Dragon Ball, and the anime, Dragon Ball Z, and makes brief comebacks in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn and in Dragon Ball GT. He is a high-ranking henchmen of Frieza under the Planet Trade Organization. His name comes from the Japanese word for the durian fruit. Appearance and personality Dodoria has a rather brash and vulgar demeanor in sharp contrast to the more refined attitude seen in his comrade, Zarbon. She is an overweight, pink, and round alien warrior. She has protruding spikes on her arms and head. She also wears the common armor that most of Frieza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a green scouter and the tampon. Storyline Bardock Special Dodoria is seen as one of Frieza's top two henchmen, the other being Zarbon. Within Frieza's majestic ship, they attend to matters at hand. The most recent news is the power that the Saiyans are gaining. Zarbon warns Frieza of the Saiyan threat and advises him that it would be smart to eradicate them before they become a threat to his power. Dodoria is sent to eradicate Bardock and his team of fighters (Fasha, Borgos, Shugesh, and Tora) along with a group of his elites. He is successful in killing most of the team but carelessly leaves Bardock alive after delivering one heavily powerful mouth blast at him. Bardock is so battered and beaten, he is left limping after Dodoria's onslaught. Dodoria returns to Frieza; Zarbon warns him of his recklessness and Dodoria's negligence angers Frieza. However, Frieza reassures him that it won't be necessary to kill Bardock separately since he has decided to destroy the entire Saiyan race. Bardock tries to relay the message about Frieza's attack but nobody believes him. Bardock challenges Frieza, but ultimately shares the fate of his planet when it along with all its inhabitants are obliterated. Dodoria and Zarbon are the only two witnesses to Frieza's powerful blast, as the rest of Frieza's fighters who were present were caught in the attack, since they had been sent out to hold down Bardock. Namek Saga Dodoria accompanies Zarbon alongside his master Frieza to Planet Namek in search of the planet's Dragon Balls, which Frieza plans to use to gain immortality, thus maintaining his dominance in the universe. Dodoria is able to help him collect most of the Dragon Balls by mercilessly slaughtering the Namekians as a means to extract information from them. Vegeta soon shows up on Planet Namek with his own desire to find the Dragon Balls, and quickly kills Cui, who was sent to dispose of Vegeta. As he does so, Dodoria's scouter runs wild, telling him that Vegeta's power level is 24,000, which Dodoria dismisses as a malfunction given that would have meant Vegeta was stronger than him. At the same time, a group of three Namekian warriors arrive to save the survivors of Frieza's most recent attack. After the group kills Frieza's low-level minions, Dodoria makes quick work of the three on Frieza's orders. In the hopes of preventing further bloodshed, the survivng Namekian elder Moori reveals the location of the Dragon Ball. Frieza wants him to reveal the location of the other villages as payment for Moori's earlier destruction of their scouters. Moori refuses and orders his grandsons, Cargo and Dende, to run away while he buys them time. Dodoria kills Cargo (in the manga this was actually Frieza's doing) with a blast over Moori's shoulder, and then grabs Moori in a choke hold before brutally cracking his neck. As Dodoria moves along to kill Dende, Gohan and Krillin intervene and save the young Namekian. Dodoria is enraged by their interference and pursues them for quite some time, only being stopped by the temporary blindness that Krillin's solar flare attack induces, allowing them to seek refuge. Once Dodoria comes to his senses, he unleashes a volley of blasts, demolishing the land below. Convinced that this onslaught was enough to finish Krillin, Dodoria makes his return to Frieza, apparently not noticing that Krillin had survived his attack by floating high above him. As he makes his way back to Frieza, Dodoria is forced into the waters below by an unknown force. Upon surfacing, he finds his assailant to have been none other than Vegeta, who has decided to betray Frieza so as to pursue his own desires. Dodoria encourages him to run away while he can, but Vegeta decides to challenge Dodoria instead. Angered by Vegeta's confidence, Dodoria attempts to finish Vegeta quickly with a flurry of blasts. Easily avoiding the attacks, Vegeta forces Dodoria into submission. In an attempt to save himself, Dodoria tries to bargain with Vegeta, offering to tell the secret behind the destruction of the Saiyan homeworld. Vegeta takes him up on the offer and releases Dodoria, who informs Vegeta of the planet's true fate, and at the same time takes the opportunity to try and fly back to Frieza. Vegeta, however, is not in a forgiving mood, and ruthlessly eliminates the fleeing Dodoria with a large energy blast. Frieza Saga Dodoria appears in the Frieza Saga through flashbacks. In one scene, he is seen beside Zarbon and Frieza when King Vegeta is revolting and attacking the ship. Frieza kills King Vegeta, while Zarbon and Dodoria bear witness. Another scene shows Zarbon, Dodoria, and Frieza insulting the remaining Saiyans. After Vegeta, Nappa, and Raditz return from their conquest on Planet Shikk, they are met with pity rather than accommodation by Frieza and his top henchmen. Nappa nearly loses control and tries to attack Frieza along with Zarbon and Dodoria, but Vegeta orders his comrade to stand down, knowing that they wouldn't stand a chance against them. Dodoria never spoke in the flashbacks. By this time in the original series, Funimation had taken over doing the voices. Super 17 Saga ]] Zarbon and Dodoria return from Hell in Dragon Ball GT. Similar to his brief escape in the movie Fusion Reborn, Dodoria escapes from Hell alongside Zarbon and they wreak havoc with all the other villains in the Super 17 Saga. However, he is defeated again and sent back when the Z Fighters come to face all of the previously defeated foes. Power level Dodoria is stated to have a power level of 22,000 in Daizenshuu volume 7. Vegeta, who defeated him, had a power level of 24,000 (according to the Kanzenban manga of Dragon Ball). Perhaps the best resource to confirm Dodoria's power level is the RPG game, Legend of the Super Saiyan, where in the battle against Dodoria, he is at a maximum of 22,000. Abilities Dodoria uses his brute force to overpower his opponents. He is intelligent, but his anger seems to get the best of him at times. Dodoria has the generic powers that many other Dragon Ball characters share, including the ability to throw numerous exceptionally powerful rapid blasts. He can also emit blasts from his mouth as well, most commonly known as mouth blasts. The most noticeable trait that Dodoria has is his ability to throw his weight around. He is extremely fast for his rotund body and he can perform multiple spins and aerial strikes regardless of his size. Maximum Buster The Maximum Buster is an orange beam used by Dodoria in the Namek Saga. He first uses it in an attempt to kill Krillin, Gohan, and Dende in one blast. They are able to avoid that attack and go unnoticed by Dodoria who assumes they are dead. It is later used in an attempt to destroy Vegeta, again to no avail. The technique is performed by holding both hands in the air and charging up a large ball of energy, eventually unleashing a huge beam. The technique's name is derived from the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Other appearing techniques * ''Ki'' Blast, the most basic form of energy wave. * Full Power Energy Wave * Dodoria Ultra Spike (Budokai) * Dodoria Beam (Budokai) * Dodoria Big Blaster (Budokai) * Dodoria Typhoon Toss (Budokai) * Energy Beam (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Eraser Cannon (Legend of The Super Saiyan) * Dodoria Head Breaker (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) * Super Mouth Blast * Maximum Buster (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) * Dodoria's Blow (Raging Blast) * Tri Form Video game appearances Dodoria has appeared as a playable character in numerous Dragon Ball Z video games, some of which include Dragon Ball Z: Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 as well as Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. He has also appeared as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan where the fight ensues after he destroys the team's spaceship. He is also referenced in Budokai 3 in Vegeta's storyline. Voice actors *FUNimation Dub: Chris Forbis (Dragon Ball Z) John Swasey (Dragon Ball Z Kai) *Ocean Group Dub: Ward Perry *Japanese Dub: Yukitoshi Hori, Takashi Nagasako (Dragon Ball Kai) *Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret *German Dub: Helmut Gauss *Italian Dub: Luca Bottale *French Dub: Pierre Trabaud *Portuguese Dub: António Semedo *Raging Blast: Mike McFarland Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Males